MK14
The MK14 is a semi-automatic assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The MK14 was first seen in concept art released by Activision. It was then seen in released videos of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 by Infinity Ward. Campaign The MK14 is Grinch's primary weapon in all Delta Force missions except "Bag and Drag" and "Hunter Killer", in which he uses an M4A1 and an MP5 instead. Multiplayer The MK14 is unlocked at Level 60. It has a low capped rate of fire, but it has high power, as it kills with two hits to the chest or one headshot at close-range, three shots to the body at long-range. It will also kill with two shots at range if one is a headshot. Considering that this rifle has one of the longest effective range of all assault rifles, most of the time it should only take two shots to drop a target. Its recoil is very controllable compared to the M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, especially when combined with the Kick proficiency. Due to its high damage and hip-fire accuracy, it is often favored in Hardcore game modes as a makeshift sniper rifle if using the Attachments proficiency and equipping an ACOG Scope or Thermal Scope, and Suppressor, as the silencer's range penalty is mitigated by the fact that it is still a one-hit-kill at all ranges in Hardcore mode, unless the target has a Ballistic Vest, however, a headshot will kill anybody regardless of whether or not the target has a Ballistic Vest instantly on Hardcore, either way both are still effective. Rapid Fire has a unique effect on the MK14; because the weapon is semi-automatic, Rapid Fire simply raises the firecap, allowing for marginally a faster fire rate. This can be useful in close-quarters and when facing many enemies that need to be quickly dispatched; however, for most situations, it is not necessary. Another unique part of this weapon is the Shotgun (Attachment). Equipping the Shotgun dramatically increases visual recoil when firing the rifle. The sights kick back heavily, making it more difficult to accurately place follow up shots, except when paired with the Thermal Scope, which eliminates the visual recoil. Survival Mode The MK14 is available in Survival Mode from level 47 and costs $3000. Using this weapon is questionable because its fire rate makes it an unfavorable weapon in close-quarters but its high damage means that the player does not need to go for headshots as early as other guns. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. *Sniper Scope (campaign only; unobtainable) Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MK14_MW3.png|MK14 MK14_Iron Sights_MW3.png|Iron Sights MK14 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MK14. MK14 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MK14 MK14_Third_Person_MW3.png|MK14 in third person Grinch's MK14 all attachments.png|Grinch's MK14 with every attachment Demonstration Trivia *During the Call of Duty XP event, the MK14 used the ACR's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *If the ACOG or Thermal scope is attached to the MK14, it gains little to no idle sway unlike other weapons. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 World Premiere Multiplayer Trailer, the M4A1 with an ACOG Scope sounded like the MK14 firing at the M4A1's rate of fire. *Grinch's MK14 is notable, as he will sometimes fire the weapon much faster than MK14's equipped with Rapid Fire can. This is easily seen if he gets in a close-quarters fight with targets or is ambushed. *A bipod is seen on the MK14 in first-person but not on the pick-up icon and the Create-A-Class icon. *In the level "Down The Rabbit Hole", Grinch's MK14 will have every campaign and multiplayer attachment equipped. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 - MK14 Reload Animations|First person reload animations from the MK14 in different speed Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles